


Oral proficiency

by ximeria



Series: Mutant School AU [8]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is fair when it comes to sexual warfare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral proficiency

**Author's Note:**

> Oral fixation (oratory, oral etc) - done for 20suckteen! challenge. I got [this in return :D](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5867740/chapters/13525216).

Charles almost wishes that Erik had never figured out that one sweet spot.

Clearing his throat, he tries to focus on the text he's trying to review. Such articles should have a certain quality, he feels, shouldn't waste his time, but right now it could drone on about the refractory period of badgers for all he knows, because his brain is rapidly being deprived of blood.

It's all rushing south and he refuses to acknowledge it. He has to get this bloody article read and annotated. Erik will claim that he's just being contrary.

Charles swallows another moan as Erik grips his hip a little harder. He's stretched out next to Charles on the bed. He'd said good night a good twenty minutes ago. Then after a few minutes, he'd rolled over, put a leg across Charles', his arm across Charles' abdomen and those damned strong fingers curving over his hip.

And then he'd started mouthing along Charles' neck, down to that spot above Charles' collarbone. _That_ spot. The one that never fails to reduce Charles to a gibbering mess and the fact that so far, he's still fighting it, yes, possibly Erik's right. He is a contrary arsehole.

Charles bites his lower lip and closes his eyes. If Erik only had the decency to put some pressure on Charles' cock, but Charles is well aware that that won't happen until Charles puts down the article and pays attention to Erik.

Giving in too soon just isn't in the cards. No sense in letting Erik think he has any sort of power over Charles.

The lazy smugness rolling off Erik's mind is not lost on Charles and is partly to blame for Charles holding out for this long. Charles hisses out a half verbalized curse when Erik uses a hint of teeth and Charles knows that he'll have to wear a high necked shirt tomorrow - and that it will mean feeling an air of possession and smugness from Erik all day as well.

Erik isn't saying anything, far too busy molesting Charles, but Charles can tell that if Charles doesn't give in soon, Erik will ramp it up and probably go for a nipple next.

Oh, what the hell, it's not like he's getting anything done, is it? Charles arcs and rolls Erik over onto his back in a quick move - really, Erik should have seen it coming. He fights off Erik as he grumbles and tries to roll them back. He slides down over Erik's crotch and he enjoys the way Erik bucks his hips involuntarily. 

If Erik knows a few of Charles' sweet spots, Charles knows one sure fire way of taking Erik out at the knees. Pulling the boxers down unceremoniously, he wraps his hand around the base of Erik's cock and goes down on him in one, quick move.

Charles has long since learned that he has to be careful doing this if he doesn't want to get choked, because Erik has zero self control when he's getting a blowjob. At least Erik has learned to not pull on his hair and after some flailing, he digs his fingers into the mattress.

Pushing his approval at Erik mentally rewards him with the muddled joy and arousal in return and he knows Erik's close. The slit's the trigger. It always is. If Charles wants to drag it out, he'll avoid it for as long as possible, but in this case, he wants to get Erik off, get _himself_ off and preferably get that fecking article done before going to sleep.

He tongues the slit and feels Erik's thighs tense underneath him. Doing it again and again, he pulls off and sits back a little, while watching Erik throw his head back and cry out while his chest is splattered with his own come. Charles only has to rub his own erection against Erik's thighs once or twice before he's coming in his own boxers, leaning his head down to lick at the head of Erik's cock while he ruts against him. He lets go of Erik just when he can tell he's tipping from good into slightly too sensitive.

"Is that what you wanted?" Charles asks lazily, dropping down next to Erik, silently laughing at the look of sheer bliss on Erik's face and there's no reply from him - which doesn't surprise Charles. All he gets is Erik waving his hand a little before dropping it back onto the mattress. Pulling off his boxers, Charles wipes once or twice to get the worst of the come off himself. He eyes the mess Erik's made, then sniggers and drops his boxers over the edge of the bed.

Erik opens one eye and grumbles something.

Charles runs a finger through the mess on Erik's chest and licks the finger clean, all the while amused as Erik's cock twitches and the noise from Erik tells him that the man is well aware of that he might not survive what he's started.

The damned article can wait till the morning, anyway.


End file.
